New Girl Got Nothing On Us
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Ryan starts talking about how great Molly Sloan is not realizing that Natalia is jealous. What happens when Ryan invites Natalia over? Will this really show her that Ryan loves Natalia? RaiN oneshot


**New Girl Got Nothing On Us**

**_Summary: Ryan starts talking about how great Molly Sloan is not realizing that Natalia is jealous. What happens when Ryan invites Natalia over? Will this really show her that Ryan loves Natalia? RaiN oneshot_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own if I did Ryan and Natalia would be together with no woman in the way of their happiness._**

**_A/N: this one shot is going to be in Natalia's and Ryan's point of view_**

* * *

_Natalia's POV:_

It has been a very long week, and I have met this new techie Molly Sloan. I must admit she is pretty, but very young.

Ryan's been a little distant from me since Molly came along. I don't like to admit it, but I'm jealous, I know she flirts with him, but the thing is he has no clue is flirting back.

I caught them talking today. She asked Ryan if he had plans for tonight, he surprisingly said yes. She looked a little sad, I felt bad but it lifted my spirits a little. I was wondering though, who exactly did Ryan have plans with. Once he exited the room he gave me a small smile.

I didn't know whether the go after Ryan or talk to Molly. So I did the thing I didn't expect me to do, I walked into the room.

"Hey Natalia," she greets me with a smile.

"So you like Ryan huh?" _Yeah real subtle Natalia._

"He's a great guy, sometimes it seems like he interested, so I asked him out just now."

"Really, and what did he say?"

"He said he had plans already."

"Probably just organizing up his house."

"When I first met Ryan, he told me he alphabetized his cereal boxes."

"Yeah, that's Ryan for you," I smiled.

"So um… I heard you've known Ryan for a while."

"Yeah, it seems longer than it actually has been."

"You don't um… like him do you?"

_Oh great, what should I tell her? I'm not even so sure myself if I do._

"He's a great friend."

"Would you um… ever date him?"

"It's very complicated Molly, because I'm afraid I don't know myself."

"Yeah, that does sound complicated. I was just um… wondering so I know if I should just not bother with Ryan. Don't want to have you mad at me."

"I can't get mad at someone who likes Ryan."

Molly nods, "I should um… get back to work."

"Alright," I nod and left the room and searched for Ryan.

_Ryan's POV:_

Molly is a nice woman, why'd I have to go ahead and lie to her like that? _It's because you like Natalia_. Me like Natalia more than friends, that's not possible. Of course I liked her at first, but times changed and our bond grew, and I'm not going to mess it up this time.

I lean my head against the locker, so deep in thought I don't realize that the woman in my mind just entered. I almost jump when I hear her say my name.

"Hey Ryan," she smirks at me.

"Hi," I nod back and then she sits by me.

"You okay?"

"I don't even know anymore."

"I know how you feel Ry," she pats my hand, leaning against the other locker.

We sit in silence for a good ten minutes, me never taking my eyes off of Natalia, she's so beautiful. She doesn't realize I'm staring until she looks at me.

"Ryan, you don't look okay."

"Guess I'm just tired," I shrug it off.

"I heard you had plans tonight."

"Not really," I frown. "Just probably waste my time cleaning."

"Molly seems like a nice girl."

"She is, but I feel guilty liking her because I like someone else."

"Does this someone else know you like them?"

"Sometimes I think she does, but I would hate to ruin what we have."

"Sounds like me."

"You like someone?" I asked, knowing it wasn't me.

"It's not Eric if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't."

"We should um… get back to work," she stood up, and I do the same. "We can talk later if you like," she offers and I watch her open the door, when a few words came out of my mouth.

"Dinner."

She turns around, "What?"

"Um…" I ran a hand through my hair. "We can talk over dinner, after our shift is over."

"No midget wrestling right?" she smiled.

"How about a nice home cooked meal?"

"Okay, find me after shift," Natalia and left the room with a smile.

"Smooth," I gave my head a shake and got done with work.

_Natalia's POV:_

I had a smile on my face the rest of the shift. Ryan and me were actually going to talk more, will I finally get to know if he has feelings for me or am I wasting my time liking him more than friends.

I make it to the locker room at the end of my shift. Molly is down there talking to Ryan about something. She smiled and pats his arm turning to me, she looked at me with a smile, patting my shoulder.

I was actually jealous of her?

Ryan closes his locker turning to me.

"Hey," he greets, making a knot form in my stomach. Why do I suddenly feel nervous?

"Hi."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I reply after I put everything in my locker.

Ryan nods, and grabbed my arm and we walked out to his car.

"Did you see everyone's face us leaving together?" he smirked when they got in the car.

"No, why?"

"They were smiling, like they approve of us or something."

I nod not knowing what he's getting at. I turn to face Ryan, but before I speak his lips are on mine. His hands slide through my hair, and I moan as his tongue slightly touched mine.

Ryan pulls back, "Natalia, I'm so sorry I didn't mean."

I lean forward kissing him softly. "I'm the other woman you like?"

He gulps and nods, "I'm sorry if you don't like me."

"I would have kissed you if I didn't like you in that way."

"Oh," he smiled, looking so hot I could tackle him right now. But I should wait till we get to his place.

Ryan put on his seatbelt and started the car, one of his hands holding mine and we sat it comfortable silence until he pulled up to his place.

_Ryan's POV:_

I can't believe I kissed Natalia, I actually kissed her. Her lips felt so nice against mine, I want to taste more, but I know it'll be better to do that in the privacy of my place.

I give a sigh of relief when finally we walk up to my front door. I open it without ever letting go of her hand. As we entered she closed the door behind up. I leaned against it and she smiled, automatically wrapping her arms around my waist.

She pulls me close, and our mouths touch again. Was gentle at first until her tongue plunged into my mouth. My hands slide into her shirt, she felt so warm and soft. I pull back slightly and then started kissing her neck.

"Ryan, I want you," she moans.

"I want you too," I whisper in her ear, gently sucking on her lobe.

She unbuttons my shirt and pulls it off, her warm mouth kissing all over my chest, teeth gently nibbling on the flesh, making chills go down my spine. The best feeling in the world. Her lips start to suck on my neck, knowing she'll leave a mark after that, especially her teeth gently nibbling.

She pulls back and I push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You want to talk?"

Natalia shook her head, "We've both known each other for a while, it's about time we do this. I love you Ryan. I always have."

"I love you too Talia. Want to go to the bedroom?"

She nods, pushing me into the bedroom and pushing me on my soft bed.

"We're actually going to do this?" I smile.

"Ryan, talking is so overrated," she smirked as she crawled on top of me, kissing and sucking everywhere. The rest of our clothes were thrown and I entered her slowly. She felt so nice below me, I didn't want this moment to ever end.

_Natalia's POV:_

I've been waiting to have sex with Ryan for the longest time. He's so passionate and loving not pushing us into a real heated session, because this is our first time together, and it should be special.

I'm so glad Ryan admitted his feelings, I would have been upset if he didn't want to pursue a relationship, we have a special bond that I'm grateful for.

We moan one last time when Ryan slumps down on top of me. His hands rubbing up and down my side.

He removed himself and we snuggle close together.

"Natalia, thanks for this, I really do love you," he whispers kissing the tip of my nose.

"I love you too Ryan, so very much. It's about time we admitted our feelings."

He nods with a wide grin, and kisses me softly once more, it was supposed to be short, but I couldn't help it, he felt so good caressing me.

We have a few more sessions into the night. We would wake up as new people. Two people that will hopefully be together for the rest of their lives. All in all I was happy that Ryan is mine, and I don't ever want to let him go. He's too special to me, and now I finally know he feels the same way. Nothing is going to get in the way of this.

**_THE END_**


End file.
